Automatic transmissions include a plurality of gears and associated components that are manipulated to drive an output shaft using different gear ratios. A transmission controller monitors vehicle operating conditions and driver input to determine whether an up-shift or a down-shift should occur. During a shift, an on-coming component gradually engages the next gear as an off-going component gradually disengages the present gear.
Traditionally, a one-way clutch or diode is implemented as an off-going component to transfer torque through the powertrain. The release of the off-going component is controlled based upon the rate of the on-coming component during the shift. Conventional transmission systems use compliance devices, such as accumulators, wave plates, and orifices, and hydraulic line pressure to control shift feel. However, this configuration is overly complex, increases cost, and requires a large packaging envelope within the transmission.